All because of a shield and it's owner
by presidentsax
Summary: Robin is bitter, angry and vengeful. Chrom married the woman he was courting and he is mad. Will he forgive Chrom or seek revenge? rated T for now.
1. Alone and destitute

"All cheer for the Exalt", I heard those endless cries in that tavern. Where, where did everything go wrong? I, the great tactician who led this country in a bloody war over some magical shield, am left destitute in some tavern.

As I took a gulp of mead, I look around me, I see people in joyous celebration for the Exalt's wedding. Of course everybody was naturally excited: the "great" and "gallant" and "honorable" (and so on and so forth) Chrom had finally picked a bride to rule the kingdom with. That dastard knew I was courting her, and what did he do? He proposed to her, knowing of my efforts, and when I confronted him about it he cut me off from my payments from the war.

I finish my drink in one hard gulp, trying to erase the pain, "Server, another round if you would so kindly?" I hand him a gold coin even though it should be a silver coin, I didn't care; all I wanted to do is forget, forget my troubles, forget my pain, forget everything. It's funny, I thought I knew them, the Exalt and her bride, but no, goes to show how dishonorable people can be.

I look around me as I downed my - wait, what was it, third or fourth round? I didn't care; as long as nobody I know sees me I'll be fine. The server, a visibly experienced man with graying hair, asked something - I might as well humor him to keep up the façade - "Something wrong? You seem like your best friend just betrayed you."

Why does he care? It is not like my personal affairs interest him; better drive him away for now.

"Server, you do your job I'll do mine. Besides, why do you care? It is not as if this bears some import."

The keeper drops his voice to a whisper just audible enough to hear him over the general "the Exalt just got married" party; "I know who you are, you are General Richard of the Yillisan army." Right then and there I froze for a moment, does this man know me, how does he know me and who is this man. Then he speaks more. "I know who you are; you are the man who killed the mad king Gangrel. I owe you a debt, my family was starving until you brought him down. King Chrom did not kill Gangrel; it was you and your brilliant strategies that destroyed his army. I was there that day; the day you brought your army. I was a soldier who fought for Gangrel under the threat of death."

Finally, a man who knows of me and gave me full merit for my work; of course Chrom did not kill the mad king, for if it was not for me the army would have been disorganized and killed. Another thought came over to my head, but before I could elaborate on said thought he began to speak again, "look, I what that man did to you was dishonorable, pathetic even; I know people who you may use to enact revenge on him. Those people are people who need a leader, they have no state they have nothing and they have heard of you" he shows me a piece of thick parchment to show his membership in this fraternity, his name was Dalton of the Obscurati. "Please lead us, we will be faithful and we shall follow your every word."

I showed a stoic expression but inside I was in shock, I of all people had a cult following; yes, revenge for the Exalt's insolence would be great but I want to time it so I could humiliate him, his honor, his pride, his Halidom, his bride, his servants, his army, his court, his religion, everything. I lack the resources to do so but now that this man comes to me and gives me the resources to do so.

Trust, how can I trust Dalton, for all I could know it could be a trap set up by Gangrel's followers to sequestrate me and use that as a bargaining chip for the exalt. But I have nothing to lose, I have nothing in this world, no memories of my past life, and the memories I made since I woke up under that tree I wish I could forget, I have no love, no state, nothing. I might as well take this man up on his offer, maybe tomorrow since I want to have weapons on me if anything happens.

"Dalton, I wish to take you up on your offer, I wish to humiliate the exalt chrom and his kingdom of Ylisse. And to give your group a leader, how about I show up tomorrow night? Surely you need to inform your group of my arrival."

"Of Course General Robin." Said Dalton as he wrote down on a peace of parchment and handed it to me. "You can find us here, make sure you are not followed; do say, have you a bed tonight?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Upstairs there is an unoccupied room stay in there if you want, you can also find a ladder to the roof near there if you want some fresh air, by all means stay." He says as he hands me a key.

"Thank you for your hospitality Dalton, let me pick something up from my storage vault in the bank."

"Of course General Robin, this place is bound to stay open for a while so take your time." The grizzled war veteran extended his hand.

"There is no need for formalities, just call me Robin." I take his hand and shake it and then after take my leave for the bank. I need to retrieve my gear. I am outside in the cold snowy Feroxi night; it cold feels pleasant as I embrace the cold. I must go back to the tavern; my head is pounding from all that drinking. As I head back it is late at night and it seems that the festivities had died down.

I entered the tavern and Dalton is still serving drinks but everyone was drunk and the party had slowed dramatically. Upstairs had a very comfortable feel the room I stayed in was very, homey, even though I don't I never had a home, well as long as I could remember, Which wasn't too far ago. I lay in my bed on how I would humiliate Chrom, I would probably join his Sheppards if he "needs" me again. Then I can and will stab him in the back when I regained his trust but not before I make him suffer. Drowsiness takes hold of me as the warm fire dies down. I embrace the darkness and rest.


	2. Rebirth

**_-Author notes: sorry for the delay, school takes a lot of time but I will try to update more often. The first chapter of this fanficion got a lot of views and I am happy, thank you reader. Please criticize so I can deliver high quality continent.-_**

I wake up on the bed; head pounding from all of last night's drinking. Ugh, what time is it, I ask myself. I go to the window to check the time, but upon opening the curtains, the light of the new day blinded me for a bit. It was about an hour past dawn; the day was young and fresh. Memories of last night came pounding back like Sully's horse charging at you. I look at the fresh powder on the ground. With just the snow's clean, white color reminds me of that wedding along with All the fake smiles, laughter, smiles, greetings and happiness for the couple; I was surprised I could hide it all that well, or maybe people chose to ignore me-it matters not.

Dalton wants me to lead his little group called the Obscurati; I at least remember that much from last night's drinking. Using them to enact revenge on the Exalt is not such a bad idea. Yet still I want to do more: I always hated the idea of a kingdom; it is incredibly stupid that the highest leader of a country be chosen by his blood line. Maybe people should have a voice in what their government does, let the peasants, the common folk choose their leader instead of a blood line, the Aristocrats ignore the plight of the common man, let the people oust them and let all men share the wealth? Then an idea came to me: How about I rally the people to take arms against the Exalt? That way I can publicly humiliate Chrom, abolish a kingdom and put a new form of government where it is made for, by and of the people; but my new ideal of government, what should I call it? I can figure that out later, but for now I must prepare for the Obscurati, ugh did they really call themselves that? That needs to changed if we want the people to trust us: the darkened ones sounds to omnibus, maybe the enlightened ones or the illuminati would work and I can use this group to rally the people. But first I need something for my blazing headache man, what did I do to Naga to deserve this pain?

The apothecary must have something for my head I think to myself, so I grab a tome and money for my trip, you might never know if you need your tome. As I leave the tavern I notice that Dalton is not there tending his bar, maybe he is out doing inventory, but I should check later. It was cold outside the tavern, the snow was powdery and soft, but the sun would soon melt it away; it is like anything in life: you may build something beautiful, but when the time comes, something will eventually destroy it, and who am I, Libra? Once at my destination I look at the apothecary's door, it stated that it was closed for the season. Great, the one time I need to buy from an apothecary it closes on me. At least the walk cleared my head for a bit I look to my side, funny how I am always armed.

All of a sudden I hear a shriek and smell the scent of ashes, is there trouble amok? I look behind me and I was right: the town's church was on fire. As head over there I find Dalton on a horse wearing armor, it is paladin armor that has seen better days. I call out his name "Dalton!"

"Robin! There are barbarians afoot and they need to be stopped."

"Let me come with you I have my tome ready"

"Then get on and take my iron sword." said Dalton, not wanting to waste time I quickly go to the horse. As we rode to the town square I note ahead of me two people in solid dark blue and black cloaks already at the scene. I dismounted just in time to hear them speak.

"This town is under the protection of the Obscurati, depart from this place now or you will be killed." warned the cloaked person on the right.

"HAHA, all you are worthless! You cannot stop me! I am the great and fearless Glauketas!"

"That is irrelevant, who you are does not matter, you are a brigand, nothing more, nothing less, come Hendrik, let us cut them down" said an a female voice.

"Come out men! let's show these 'protectors' the meaning of fear!"

As soon as he said those words, a small army of brigands appeared out the buildings and foliage, about ten appeared. three barbarians, three mercenaries, two mages, the archers high up on the roof and. it seems that we are outnumbered but five to two. "Dalton!"Yells Hendrik, what is the plan?

"Allright! Evelyn, Hendrik! Listen to Robin! He is the Yilissian tactician!" says Dalton after he said those words their hoods come off revealing Hendricks's battered and worn down face with a light scar on his right eye, he reminded me of Gregor; I wonder if the two are related. .Evelyn on the other hand had a smooth, thin yet built face. My tactician's insight started to kick in. I could now see the entire battle field along with Evelyn's and Henrick's classes, they are snipers and heroes.

"Evelyn, see that meat cart? Go there and cover yourself and use your longbow to take out those images, if those mages get Hendrik then he is in trouble because of his low magic resistance, I will take care of those archers. Dalton, stay close to Hendrik and take out those barbarians. Once you finish wait and take cover until we regroup. Those mercenaries are unusually strong." Me and Evelyn took cover and got rid of those ranged units, I must complement Evelyn on her marksmanship, and she took out those mages very quickly. Once they were taken care of Dalton and Hendrik had no problem taking out those barbarians. After that we regrouped closer to their leader, ready to finish him off.

"What?" yelled Glauketas, "go my mercenaries, take care of them and bring me the girl alive, I want to have fun with her before I sell her."

"Disgusting" I spat in pure disgust, scum like him should not be allowed to live in this world, it is my duty to put men like him or Gangrel in their rightful place with Grima." Evelyn and I will weaken them using our ranged weapons Hendrik and Dalton, go for the final blow and finish them off." Mercenaries have low resistance but it is a tricky business hitting them, Evelyn had no problem because of her skill, but I was a bit behind her, it was luck that made the hit not I. As soon as we delivered our blows, Hendrik and Dalton did not hesitate to finish them off. All that was left was their boss.

"Impossible! How can this be! Incompetent fools, it looks like I have to do everything myself." Exclaimed Glauketas.

"Now! The strategy will be the same, just prepare to fall back if he gets to powerful."

"Robin, try combining your thunder strike with my arrow, maybe we can finish him off with one fell swoop" said Evelyn . I had to admit, she is resourceful. And so we give it a shot. Right after she took her shot I sent a bolt of lightning to the arrow and when it infused the arrow glowed a purple color and hit Glauketas in the heart. He fell and became no more.

"ALL CLEAR!" yelled Dalton, then villagers came out saying "is it over now?" and "praise Naga that our protectors killed them". They started to form a crown aroind us.

"Robin, you should introduce yourself to the villagers. You did a lot for us today." Suggested Dalton.

Yeah, if it wasn't for you Hendrik here would have had a couple scratches" Evelyn gave Hendrik a pat on the back.

"yeah you saved me from injury, thank you." Said Hendrik . Dalton then got up where Glauketas was and acknowledged my efforts.

"Everyone, we weren't alone today in fighting these Unlawful brigands, the Royal tactician Robin aided us in bringing these men down with his cunning strategies and his powerful magic."

The crowd stated to become uneasy after they heard my name "Didn't the exalt threaten to banish him"

"I heard that he tried stealing the exalts bride! He can't be trusted!" the villager whom I fought to protect stated to hate me then Hendrik spoke up:" No friends, all you heard was the exalt! Surely Robin has an explanation for this! Remember, maybe the exalt is lying he is human."

Then I tell the villagers my story of betrayal. They stand there, silent and expressionless.

A villager speaks up: "The Exalt has no honor!"

The crowd then begins to chant: "NO HONOR!" "NO HONOR!"

"It looks like you stirred the movement here"remarked Dalton then he began to speak to the crowd once more "friends we must unite, the exalt is weak and corrupt! Everyone, we must follow Robin!

"ROBIN, ROBIN, ROBIN"

Dalton steps back I turn to address the crowd "friends, thank you for your support, the kingdom must fall! for years you have been under the guise of 'protection'. Tell me: are you not tired of the barbarian attacks? when has the Ylissean guard come and protected you? we must take down their monarchy! you the people should have a voice in the government! you should be able to choose your own fate! The aristocracy has lived in luxury for too long! How many of you have dreamed of something better, a better life for you descendants? or better yet your community?" The crowd lost it and kept chanting my name. Here in this small town I start an insurgency against kingdoms in the world, and I will undermine them. I will defeat Chrom and liberate the people. The members of the Obscurati and I fall back undisturbed to the Inn.

Dalton locks the door and none the sooner begins to speak: "We have found the leadership we seek in you. the other two are all we have in our group. Please lead us"

I look at the group, they may be small but have great potential. I will lead them and together we will unify the world, if not by words then by steel.

"Tomorrow we leave towards other villagers and recruit . Here we start our fight. And one day all man will be able to choose their own fate."

**_-Will the Shepherds and the Obscurati ever clash swords? Only time will tell. Please review.-_**


End file.
